Ansatsu no Gakuen : St Quirinus
by Charles Lundenstein
Summary: St. Quirinus' Academy. Salah satu Akademi yang lumayan tertutup dan hanya yang berbakat yang bisa masuk. Bahkan ada rumor, bahwa jumlah murid yang lulus dari sekolah itu lebih sedikit daripada jumlah murid yang masuk. Apa saja hal yang dilakukan di Akademi ini? Penasaran? Silahkan dibaca. Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tgl. 22 Agustus Tahun 20XX**  
Tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Hari ini adalah hari upacara penerimaan murid baru. Di Akademi Quirinus, lonceng berbunyi. Murid-murid segera ke gedung olahraga untuk upacara penerimaan

Semua murid duduk dengan rapi dibangku yg sudah disediakan, menunggu Kepala Sekolah berpidato. Tak lama, seorang anak yang berkisar umur 8 tahun naik ke atas panggung. Murid-murid mulai ricuh dan bingung.

"Selamat datang ke Akademi St. Quirinus. Aku adalah Kepala Sekolah disini, kalian boleh memanggilku 'Konduktor'. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang tertutup dari dunia luar. Kalian semua juga tahu itu, bukan?" Ucapnya diakhiri senyum.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai dengan seleksi pertama...ya. Membunuh satu orang dari 200 siswa."  
Semua murid diam seolah sudah tahu sekolah apa yang mereka masuki ini, walau diantaranya ada yg takut dan gelisah akan terbunuh.

"Hmmm... sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti. Dengan ini mulai lah, waktu kalian sampai jam 4 sore... kalian tidak akan bisa kabur begitu saja dari sekolah ini... juga tidak akan bisa bersembunyi. Jumlah muridny 200 peserta... jadi batasnya adalah 100 ini ialah seleksi awal. Selection..."

.  
...Start!" Lanjutnya.  
Sesaat kemudian lampu diruangan itu padam semua... terdengar suara jeritan yang histeris dan beberapa murid keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tampak seorang berlari mengejar orang yang sudah jadi incarannya. Temannya pun ikut mengejarnya, namun tertinggal.

"Kemana Saki? Aku harus mencarinya."

 **Di ruangan kelas** **2 - B. 02.30 p.m**

"Heh... Kemana pengecut itu kabur, ya?" Ucap seseorang sambil kesal. Dia berjalan mengitari kelas secara perlahan, sambil menatap pojok kelas yang tertutup lemari.

Dipojok kelas itu, ada seorang siswa yg bersembunyi. Dia hanya bisa diam dan berdoa untuk tak terbunuh, tapi kalau dia tak membunuh... bagaimana dia bisa lolos seleksi? Itulah yg ada dalam pikirannya. Dia mengambil pisau saku dari dalam kantong celananya, dan bersiap jikalau ketahuan.

Brak!

Bunyi hantaman yg kuat ke lemari ditempat dia bersembunyi. Dia pun melompat keluar dari lemari tersebut dan dengan tergesa-gesa menghadap orang yg ingin membunuhnya.

"Wah, sudah siap mati, ya?" Ucap orang itu. Tak kalah kagetnya, ternyata orang yg ingin membunuhnya itu hanyalan anak yg hanya berkisar umur 10 tahun.

"K-kau, ternyata cuma bocah. Beraninya menakutiku, dasar!" Dengan amarahnya dia menendang keras perut anak itu hingga terpental ke tembok.

"Inilah akibat menakutiku, bocah!" Teriaknya marah, kesal. Dan siap membunuh anak yg tersandar di tembok itu.  
Bocah itu pun berdiri, dan berjalan mendekat secara perlahan. Mendekat dan mendekat.  
Si orang yg ketakutan ini tiba-tiba terdiam, dia tidak merasakan ancaman membunuh lagi dari anak itu.

"Mau bersekutu, kah? Seharusnya kau bilang daritadi, cari masalah saja." Ucapnya, namun anak itu diam dan hanya berjalan mendekat ke dia.

Setelah anak itu cukup dekat dengannya, dia tiba-tiba kaku, tidak mau bergerak. Seolah 'anak' itu yg menyuruhnya diam. Anak itu mengacungkan pisaunya ke wajahnya, dia langsung terjatuh karna kaget.

"Yang ku mau bukan bersekutu, tapi lolos seleksi." Setelah selesai berbicara, anak itu menusuknya, menusuknya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"K-kau, bocah sial..." itulah kata-kata terakhirnya. Sedetik kemudian dia tak bergerak lagi, mati.

"Huh, hanya sampah begini berani memanggilku, bocah? Padahal aku hanya ingin lolos seleksi" Ucapnya. Dia meninggalkan kelas itu.  
Sambil berlumuran darah ditangan dia berjalan ke arah gedung olahraga sambil melepas ikatan di rambutnya, rambut yg indah, dan berwarna musim semi.

 **Lorong t.2**  
(Pov. Seseorang)  
Aku rasa tadi Saki keluar dari situ setelah melompat ke lantai dua ini, tapi dia tak ada...  
"Ada seorang lagi disana! "Kejar!" Kata orang-orang dari bawah.

 _"Aaah! Sialan mereka berkerja sama untuk membunuhku. Bersembunyi di ruang kelas itu saja. Hosh... hosh... sepertinya mereka sudah pergi, untunglah aku bersembunyi di kelas._ "

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki yg mendekat dari ujung lorong. Ada orang, apa mereka masih mencari ku!? Tch, aku mulai merasa gelisah dan panik.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat... terdengar dia membuka pintu kelas itu satu persatu... sampai dia berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu kelas ini.

Saat dia membuka pintunya, dia melihatku dengan wajah kaget kemudian lega.

Dia merasa lega karena anak kecil itu bukanlah ancaman baginya. Dia pun masuk kekelas dan menutup pintunya.

Lalu orang itu bertanya padaku "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau pasti tersesat." Aku hanya cuma diam saja. Namun kesadaranku hilang perlahan...

"Apa karna aku tidak menjadi anak baik hari ini? Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf..., Papa, maaf..." gumamku dengan cepat dan tak jelas.  
"Hei, bocah. Kau baik-baik saja?"Orang itu keheranan. Habisnya, siapa yang tak heran jika ada yangg bergumam seperti orang gila didepanmu?

 _ **Jleb!**_

Aku langsung menusuk mata orang itu dengan gunting.  
"Aaaaah! Anak sialan apa yg kaulakukan padaku!" Kagetnya sambil kesakitan dilantai.

"Aku hanya ingin lolos seleksi" balasku, 'aku?' Tentu saja 'aku' yang melakukan ini, tentu bukan aku. Itu adalah 'Nata-chan'

'Nata-chan' pun sedikit tertawa sambil mengancungkan pisau ke kepalanya dan menusuk lehernya hingga darah bercipratan kewajahnya semakin dalam dan dalam hingga berlubang, yang ditusuk teriakannya lama kelamaan mulai tak terdengar, orang itu sudah tak bernyawa

"Ne, Hina -chan. Kau tak terluka. Sialan, apa si Saki meninggalkanmu lagi dan sedang asyik?" 'Nata -chan' pun mulai hilang kesadaran, ya karna ini tubuhku. 'Nata-chan' adalah temanku yg tinggal ditubuhku. Dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh, ironis? Tentu tidak. 'Nata-chan' sudah lumayan banyak membantuku. Termasuk yang satu ini.

Sial, aku harus pergi ke gedung olahraga, sepertinya Saki sudah kembali ke sana. Lagipula, sepertinya orang yang kubunuh ini teman-temannya sudah tak peduli lagi dengan dia, ya sudah.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Tgl. 23 Agustus 20XX

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong

Bunyi lonceng St. Quirinus' Academy mendentang, Akademi yang hanya dimasuki anak-anak berbakat. Itulah yang ditulis disamping gerbang sekolah itu.

Akademi ini sangatlah terpencil, satu-satunya cara ke Akademi itu adalah dengan menaiki kereta gantung yang merupakan fasilitas Akademi tersebut.

Hanya sedikit yang bisa lulus dari Akademi ini. Bahkan ada rumor, bahwa jumlah murid yang keluar lebih sedikit dari jumlah murid yang masuk ke Akademi tersebut.

Tgl. 22 Agustus 04.00 p.m [Gedung Olahraga]

"Jadi inilah sisa dari 200 orang tadi. Eto, jumlahnya tidak mencapai 100, ya." Ucap si "Konduktor" tersebut.

Jika 200 murid tadi hanya terselisih 90 orang, apa saja kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi? Bunuh diri? Ingin kabur dari Akademi ini? Ada yang membunuh secara massal? Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

"Jadi, sekian dari seleksi tadi. Silahkan ke Asrama untuk pembagian kamar. Dan inilah rank secara paralel, rank ini dihitung dari siapa yang tercepat dalam membunuh di seleksi pertama ini." Jelas Konduktor tersebut, setelah itu dia beranjak dari podium dan keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Tgl. 23 Agustus 20XX 9.45 a.m

[P.O.V]

Kejadian kemarin seperti tidak pernah terjadi, semua nampak normal di Akademi ini. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang menyinggung soal kejadian kemarin, semua beraktifitas secara normal.

"Yo! Hinata, kita sekelas" ucap seseorang padaku. Orang itu adalah orang yang sering bersamaku, Haruno Sakura, namanya. Kami berdua hanya berusia 10 tahun, kenapa kami bisa masuk Akademi ini dalam usia se-dini itu? Pertanyaan yang mudah.

Akademi ini tidak membatasi usia, yang dilihat oleh Akademi ini hanyalah bakat. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Karna sekarang adalah jam istirahat, beberapa siswa dan siswi ada yang bercanda-ria dikelas dan ada sebagian yang kekantin. Saki, maksudku Sakura. Aku memanggilnya, Saki.

Dia memandang siswi-siswi yang tertawa dan bercanda-ria tersebut sambil tersenyum. Saki memang selalu seperti itu.

"Ne, Hinata. Lihat gadis-gadis remaja itu, kupikir mereka akan dihantui rasa takut. Ternyata setelah membunuh, masih bisa bercanda-ria dan bergossip seolah tidak ada yang terjadi" ucapnya padaku.

Benar yang dikatakannya, walau secantik atau sebaik mungkin sikap seseorang disini sekarang, mereka sudah pernah membunuh. Jadi, mereka semua hanyalah 'teman palsu'. 'Teman palsu' bukan berarti aku dan Saki seperti itu. Aku dan Saki tidak pernah berteman. Kami bahkan tidak menganggap satu sama lain sebagai 'Teman'.

"Saki, kejadian kemarin. Kau membunuh berapa orang?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, kita bukan 'teman'" jawabnya. Aku tahu apa maksud jawabannya. Itu berarti dia membunuh lebih dari satu. Aku bukan ingin mengurusi urusannya, aku hanya 'ingin tahu' saja.

Saki adalah anak yang seperti itu, dia tidak suka orang mencampuri privasinya, juga sebaliknya. Anak yang selalu memamerkan senyum palsu pada orang-orang, makanya Saki paling tahu rasanya dikhianati. Bukan berarti maksud ucapanku, Saki pernah dikhianati. Sakilah yang mengkhianati orang-orang yang disebutnya 'teman'.

Aku tidak takut dikhianatinya, karna aku bukan 'teman' -nya.

"Hei, Hinata. Hei! Jam istirahat sudah berakhir" ucapan Saki membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia duduk tepat dibelakangku. Guru kelas pun sudah memasuki ruangan.

Tgl. 23 Agustus 20XX 12.30 a.m

"Berdiri! Beri hormat!" Ucap Wakil kelas itu memberi aba-aba yang langsung direspon anggota kelas.

"Terima kasih, pak!" Pemberian hormat yang dilakukan secara bersamaan itupun mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini. Semuanya keluar dari kelas setelah sudah memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke tas.

"Hinata, ayo kembali ke Asrama" ajak Sakura pada Hinata. Yah, mereka satu kamar di Asrama St. Quirinus tersebut. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah Asrama putri. Dijalan, Sakura mengecek tasnya.

"Tch! Kuso, aku meninggalkan novel itu dikelas. Hinata, kau pergi duluan saja" dengusnya kesal, sekarang dia harus kembali lagi ke ruang kelas.

"Oh, baik. Sampai jumpa di Asrama, nanti!" Ujarnya, setelah punggung Sakura tak terlihat olehnya. Dia melanjutkan jalannya ke Asrama. Di depan gerbang Asrama itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada anak itu. "Eto, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata, kalau tidak salah, bukan?" Tanya anak itu. "Ano, apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya balas Hinata.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu. Jadi tak isah dipikirkan, ttebayo" Dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hinata mulai beradu argumen diotaknya. Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa dia mengenalnya? Kemudian... dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, sepertinya 'Nata-chan' mengambil alih tubuhnya sekarang.

"Heh, jadi ada urusan apa kau dengan ku?" Tanya 'Nata-chan'. Perbedaan sikap yang berubah jauh itu tidak membuat si Naruto heran, seolah dia sudah tahu.

"Oh, jadi kau berkepribadian ganda? Itu yang menunjukkan bagaimana anak dengan kesehatan jiwa yang stabil bisa membunuh dan lolos seleksi" simpul Naruto.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kau tak perlu mengatakannya pada siapapun, jika kau masih mau hidup, bocah!" Ancam 'Nata-chan'. Namun Naruto tidak terlihat takut maupun ragu. Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Apakah temanmu yang berambut merah muda itu tahu? Soal ini?" Tanyanya ke 'Nata-chan'.

"Hina dan Saki tidak pernah berteman, bodoh. Lagipula, apa hubungannya kalau Saki tahu dengan mu!?" Sindirnya kesal. Dia sudah tak tahan bicara dengan orang ini.

"Haha... lucunya siapa sangka kalau anak polos dan anak yang lemah seperti, kamu memiliki sisi gelap yang tak pernah disangka." Dengan perkatan yg sinis.

"Cih, Diam lah kau"! Nata-chan semakin marah tangannya mulai geram dan ingin sekali menghajar anak itu... Wah, naruto mulai menyindir sekali lagi kepada Nata-chan.

"Wah aku sangat kasihan padamu kawaiisou ne... kau begitu ketakutaan akan ketahuan jati dirimu... aku merasa kau sungguh menyedihkan." Naruto sedang memancing Amarah Nata-chan, Dia memang sengaja melakukan itu.

"Aaaaargh"!, "APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP?!", BOCAH SIALAN! Dia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dengan Amarahnya Dia siap membunuh Naruto.

" Ahaha... akhirnya" rencana Naruto berhasil, dia bermaksud membuatnya marah. Unruk tau seberapa kempampuannya. Dengan cepat dan brutal Nata - chan menyerang Naruto dengan tangan kosong. Tapi Naruto dapat melesat dan menghindarinya.

Dengan jahil Naruto semakin memancing Amarahnya berkata "Aaaah tidak kena~ Hah... Apa cuma itu kemampuan mu? Huh kau 'Lemah sekali'. Setelah mendengar kata - kata itu Nata - chan berhenti dan diam sebentar, seakan kata-kata itu bergema di kepalanya.

Setelah tak lama kemudian Dia menyerang Naruto tapi kali ini berbeda... dia nampak sangat serius, tatapan matanya mulai berubah. Naruto terus menghindar. Sekarang dia juga mulai serius. Tentu saja ada beberapa murid yg menontonnya. Akhirnya Nata - chan mengunakan alat/senjata miliknya menggunakan pisau berukuran kecil tapi pisau itu sangat tajam itu adalah pisau khusus untuk membelah/memutilasi, Nata tersenyum sinis dengan mengatakan.

"Sekali saja pisau itu mengenai tanganmu maka akan ada luka yg sangat parah." Dia menyerangnya tetapi meleset sedikit dari naruto lenganya terluka dan berbekas. Disaat itu juga pergelangan Nata dikunci oleh Saki. Kemudian, Naruto terlihat seperti sedang dimarah seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Saki ke Nata-chan yang hanya dibalas decihan. Dia mendengus ke Naruto "Heh, kalau tak ada Saki yang menghalangi, kau sudah mati."

"Darimana saja kau, Saki?" Tanya 'Nata-chan'. Sakura hanya menunjukkan novelnya yang ketinggalan itu sambil berkata "Ketinggalan" yang hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh 'Nata-chan'.

Di sana ada kamera cctv yang merekam semua itu... tak lama kemudian mereka di panggil ke ruang guru.

Flashback [Ruang kelas 1 - B]

"Heh, kenapa aku bisa sangat pelupa" gumam Sakura. Dia sedang berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas, dia melihat tempatnya diduduki oleh seseorang. Orang itu duduk sambil membaca bukunya.

"Sumimassen, boleh aku ambil buku itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dia berharap dia cepat mengembalikan novel kesayangannya. Namun, orang itu masih membacanya.

"Hn, jangan bilang kau selalu memasang senyum palsu seperti itu, menjijikkan." Balas orang itu tanpa melirik Sakura dan fokus pada buku tersebut.

"Jadi, kau punya masalah dengan itu?" Sindir Sakura, dia tak lagi tersenyum palsu tersebut, toh sudah terbongkar.

"William Shakespeare, heh. Padahal kau hanya bocah." Sindirnya balik, dan masih dalam keadaan membaca.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara." Mereka saling menyindir, kenapa Sakura menyindirnya seperti itu? Karna orang yang mengatakannya 'bocah' ini, adalah bocah.

"Ini kukembalikan, Haruno Sakura. Atau bisa kusebut, Armanno-san." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai mengembalikan novel karya 'William Shakespeare'-nya itu. Sakura hanya terdiam, kemudian membalas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyanya ke anak yang masuk ke kategori bocah sialan itu.

"Heh, biasanya orang yang rahasianya terbongkar, akan bertanya 'Bagaimana kau bisa mngetahuinya?' Kau lumayan menarik." Ujarnya, bukannya dia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, malah membahas soal itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu tidak penting, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui rahasiaku, itu yang penting" jawab Sakura enteng.

-...BOCAH SIALAN!" Teriakan itu sampai ke telinga Sakura. "Ini, suara Hinata. Sialan." Gumamnya.

"Ara, Naruto mulai memancingnya." Ujar anak itu, yang membuat Sakura yakin bahwa itu adalah salah satu rekannya. Dia pun bersiap melompat keluar lewat jendela. Karna itu satu-satunya jalan tercepat.

"Wew, ini lantai dua." Ucap anak itu kemudian menyusul Sakura melompat. Memang kegilaan ikut-ikutan melompat seperti ini. Namun tampaknya anak itu berhasil melakukannya dan bergegas ke tempat terjadinya perkara.

Flashback End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
